Being with you
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Childhood AU. Because we already have enough angst of this show. Contains angry Nonon, tsundere Ryuko, cute Satsuki and not-evil Ragyou. Rated M for the last part where girls are older and enjoy themeselves. Yuri, incest.


Well, hello there~ This ought to be a Christmas/New year present for one of the most precious person to me, Blazy-Daisy. I'm sorry it wasn't on time. I won't be lying; I got the idea just today. Before, I had almost nothing...Anyway...as I said, you're very precious to me and I would like to say it to you personally someday, if it will be possible. Thank you for being my more-than-just-pen-friend :)

I wanted to write it in my mother tongue, but I just can't picture Kill la Kill in different language than Japanese and English. Satsuki speaking in Czech? No thank you! So...I know there will be like tons of mistakes and I'm sincerely sorry about that.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>An afternoon naps can be both pleasurable and humiliating. For Ryuko, who was always very stubborn about going to sleep after lunch, it was the latter. Running around neighborhood with her friends was what she wanted to do, not being forced to sleep, when she could be out and have fun. On the other hand, when she convinced her mother and she was allowed to go, she was so tired that she almost always felt asleep somewhere, where she wasn't supposed to. And in the end, someone carried her to her bed. Either it was her two-years-older sister, Satsuki, or her mother.<p>

...

„I declare this playground to be my Kingdom! From now on, you're all my peasants!" Shouted out pink haired girl, with her high pitched voice. She was standing on top of slide, looking determined in her game. She pointed her pink flute on girl, sitting on bench and said: „And Satsuki's gonna be my bride!"

„Huh?! Who're you calling your bride, you pig squeak, Satsuki's mine to marry!" Responded Ryuko with her fists up, anger boiling inside of her. Other kids knew better not to interact with these two little girls, so they watched from safe distance. It was oblivious, that they would eventually start fighting, as they did many times before

„You're sisters, you can't marry each other. My mom told me. And you're creep!" Nonon knew she was right and that she won. She looked down on Ryuko, who was desperately trying to come up with some comeback, but couldn't.

„Anyway, I will take you down and make you my slave, so you won't marry her either!" Small girl ran up the slide and made the other girl fall back. Nonon sensed that her monarchy might be in danger and decided to fight back with every power she still got. „You two! Frog, monkey! Defend your queen!" Two boys who were silent until then, jumped at the slide and stood before their queen. Boy with green hair had a bamboo stick and held it like a katana, other boy was weaponless, but had his fists ready.

„What you're going to do now? You can't take my warriors by yourself." Nonon had a victorious smile on her face. And Ryuko became furious, that she didn't have anyone, who would help her to fight the dictator.

„I will! I'm stronger than they are!" Nonon had to admit, that her enemy was admirable and fearless, although, that didn't change anything about the fact that she was going to take her down.

„Attack her, now!" And here it was. The destined battle between monarchy and a freedom fighter. Ryuko wasn't lying, when she said, that she was stronger than other boys. Uzu was fast and Ira was strong, but she had both of it and knew how to use it. The slide was too small for four children to fit on, so they soon moved their fight elsewhere, where they wouldn't have any boundaries.

The ground was covered with sand, so every fall was without injury. Uzu fought with his bamboo stick carefully. He wasn't stupid, he knew he could seriously hurt Ryuko and others, if he wanted to, so he only used it lightly. But when Ryuko stole the stick from him and break it apart, that's when he became angry. She pushed smaller girl on the ground, sat on top of her and held her hands up.

„Ha! I got ya! Whatcha' gonna do now!" Ryuko struggled as much as she could and in the end, she managed to take Uzu down, when she freed her wrists and threw some sand into his eyes. „Not fair, you cheater!" Screamed Uzu as he was momentaly blinded.

Just when Ryuko got up on her feet again, she was knocked down by Ira. Only this time she didn't end up defenseless, he did. She punched him into guts and he got on his knees. Two boys were down and it was time for the queen to follow them.

Ryuko stood up and cracked her knuckles. Nonon swallowed hard, as she realized that she was on her own.

„Give up! Or I will make you eat dirt!" Ryuko had a grin on her face. She was strong enough to defeat two boys at once and nothing could stop her now. She was one step close to make Nonon cry and she was looking forward to it.

„Never!" Shouted pink haired girl and hit the other girl with her flute into face.

„Ouch! That hurt, you moron!" Ryuko held her right eye and tried to make the pain go away. She sat on the ground.

„Serves you right, idiot!" Nonon knew she went over the line and so she started running home.

Ryuko only managed to hold her eye and mostly, her tears. Uzu and Ira didn't want to be involved in it, so they also ran away.

„Ryuko?" Asked voice behind her. She turned around to see her sister. She kneeled down and showed Ryuko's hand out of her face, so she could see the damage. Her eyebrow was becoming swollen and bruise was forming up. Satsuki then went to the water fountain, that was close to them took out her clean handkerchief and turned on the water, so it became wet. She came back to her little sister and placed the wet cloth over her eye.

„Here, hold it and push on it. That way, the bruise won't be too big." Ryuko did as she was told. The water from the handkerchief was dripping on her shirt. She couldn't help it anymore and started to cry.

„Does is hurt?" Satsuki wasn't angry, or worried. It was just a child's play that went too far. Now she only needed to scold her friend and sister, so it wouldn't happen again. But when she saw her sister's tears, she decided to wait.

„N-no!" Lied Ryuko.

„Then why are you crying, Ryuko?" Satsuki's words made her tears fall even more. She didn't say anything after that. She didn't quite understand, why Ryuko was crying all of the sudden. She was already covered in bruises and small cuts from playing outside, and Satsuki never saw her cry because of that.

„I...we...really can't marry?" Asked little girl, she hid her face between her knees, so she didn't have to face her older sister. Satsuki stroked her head, sat next to her and smiled.

„Do you love me, Ryuko?" Ryuko looked up with teary eyes. „You don't have to marry someone to love them and be with them." Continued Satsuki. „What matters, is if the other person loves you back and I love you, Ryuko." Ryuko nodded, dried her tears with palms and stood up.

„I love you too, Nee-san. And I won't let anyone steal you away from me!" Satsuki was happy to see her sister got all better and hearing her words made her slightly blush.

„I'm glad to hear that. I won't let anyone steal you from me either, Ryuko. Now come, we should go home, lunch will be soon." Satsuki offered her Ryuko her hand and Ryuko gladly accepted it.

...

„I see you were getting into fights again, Ryuko?" Was the first thing Ragyou said to her daughter, when she came home with bruised eye. Ryuko wanted to defend herself, but rather swallowed pride and apologized for her behavior.

„Well, Satsuki, how is it possible, that you've let your sister got into fights and didn't stop her?" Their mother turned her attention to Satsuki. Little girl could say some excuse to get herself out of trouble, but she didn't want to let Ryuko being the only punished one.

„It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and then it was too late. I'm sorry." Ragyou softened and showed her girls a small smile.

„What can I do with you two? Ryuko, I hope that you at least won your fight." Ryuko and Satsuki were both surprised when their mother said those words.

„Yea...I beat Uzu and Ira's butts! And Nonon ran away." Ragyou patted her daughters head and smiled.

„Alright, but remember, Ryuko, fights get you into trouble. And now, go wash yourselves, lunch is ready." Continued the girl's mother.

„Yes!" Said both sisters at the same time. When they came back, they ate their lunch at silence. Mother didn't allow them to speak during meals, so they stayed quiet.

After lunch, came a part of the day, Ryuko hated the most. The afternoon nap.

„Mom, I'm six years old now, I don't need to sleep so much!" Ryuko never gave up without a fight. She was protesting while her mother carried her into her bedroom.

„No arguing, Ryuko. You're still a little girl and little girls should rest, to be beautiful. Look at Satsuki, she never complained about her naps and she is growing into such a beauty." Ryuko had to admit, that Satsuki was very beautiful and she always wondered, what she had to do, to look like her. Now the idea of nap wasn't so bad.

„But I'm not ti–" she was interrupted buy enormous yawn she made and after that, she didn't finish her sentence, because it would be pointless. Seeing her daughter giving up, Ragyou smiled and put her into her bed.

„Do you want Satsuki to sleep with you today?" She asked, as she gave her kiss on the forehead.

„Yes, yes, please, mom, please!" Having someone else to be with her meant a lot to Ryuko. She wouldn't felt lonely and left out of whatever was happening while she was sleeping. Her mother called up Satsuki and explained the situation. Satsuki didn't protest at all, she lied next to Ryuko and got under the covers.

„Aren't you just so sweet together?" Said their mother as she was leaving. „Sleep well, my cuties."

„Thanks you're here with me, nee-san." Ryuko turned around to face her sister.

„No problem. How's your eye? Does it hurt?" Asked older girl. She slightly touched Ryuko's eyebrow and when Ryuko hissed from pain, she fell back.

„Only when I think about it. I'm going to get Nonon pay for that, I promise!" Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at her hopeless sister.

„Sure you will. And thank you."

„For what?" Ryuko was confused, because she did nothing her sister should be thanking her for.

„For saying you will marry me. It made me happy." A small blush appeared on Ryuko's face, when she heard that. It also made her giggle.

„Who else I would marry, if not you." Satsuki thought about how sweet her sister was and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

„Just saying, but I will be the husband." With that, Ryuko's face was beef red. She covered her face under the blanket and cried.

„No, I will be husband!" Teasing was a favorite thing to do for Satsuki and Ryuko being a big tsundere only made it easier and funnier.

„Sure you will." Older girl got closer to her sister and hugged her tightly.

...

It was a cold winter day, when two girls were both enjoying their times together. One had short black messy hair with a red streak in it and was currently lying on her stomach. The other one had long dark blue straight hair and she lay on top of the other girls back. She kissed her bare neck, nibble on it and occasionally bit her. Girl under her could only moan for her and trying not to get crazy from all that pleasure.

The one on top of the other was older. She teased her younger companion with her tongue and fingers as skillfully as she could. She slowly got lower and lower with her mouth, placing kisses wherever she could. When she got to the girl's lower back, she grabbed her hips and made her go on her fours.

Then she started kissing her ass cheeks, leaving hickeys. Then she moved girl's more private parts and teased them with her tongue. Using her fingers on the girl's most sensitive parts only served her to moan more loudly. She was close and would climax soon, if the other girl didn't start to laugh.

„W-what the fuck?!" She was confused, because she surely didn't expect the girl laugh while she was giving her head.

„I'm sorry, I just remembered something and I couldn't help it." Said the older girl.

„You remembered something?" Younger girl rolled on her back and stared at her partner.

„Yes, that time in park, when you declared that you will marry me to Nonon. You were so cute back there and already such a trouble maker." She explained.

„And you thought of that while sucking my ass because...?" She still didn't understand, what was so hilarious about it and why would the other girl thought of that.

„I have no idea. It's just that we were so young and when you said that you will marry me, you probably had no idea, we would ever be doing something like this." She tried to justify herself.

„Like what? Oral or rimjob?" She started to get, why it was so funny. Because when she pictured them as kids again and how innocent they were, it was almost unbelievable. „Okay, I get it. But you're sick as hell to remember something like this. You're destroying my memories here!" She tried to look offended, but couldn't help but smile.

„You want me to make it up to you?" Teased the other girl.

„Oh, fuck no, I'm not in the mood anymore, you ruined it. I was about to have the most amazing orgasm ever and then you just laugh at my ass, literally." Despite saying that, she would love to continue and her partner knew.

„Really, then I should just dressed and go already, you know...I could catch up that train I wanted to let go, what do you think?" She was beginning to get up, when the other girl grabbed her and pull her to her chest.

„Don't you fucking dare, you hear me?" She threatened.

„Ooh, scary, aren't we? Does that mean you want me to continue then?" She was driving her crazy and she knew that. Teasing her was something she was really good at.

„I hate you, sis." Was everything she needed to say. Older girl smiled devilishly and made her way back down.

„I love you too, Ryuko."

The End


End file.
